Tudo por um presente
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: O que aconteceria se os Dourados resolvessem comprar os presentes de Natal na véspera? Confusão...muita confusão...Presente de Natal para Todos dos Foruns que participo...Pandoras, UMDB, Mundo dos Fics...FINAL!o
1. Chapter 1

**Tudo por um presente.**

**Fic de Natal em homenagem a todos os meus amigos da net, dos Fóruns e os que lêem meus fics.**

**Inspirado no filme "Um Herói de Brinquedo."**

**FELIZ NATAL!**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capitulo 1

Shopping de Atenas...Véspera do Natal...8:52 h da manhã.

"Nunca mais eu deixo você ficar responsável pela lista de presentes de Natal, Milo Alessandros."-falava um furioso Kamus preso a uma fila para entrar no Shopping.

"Eu já pedi desculpas por ter esquecido."

"Era para você ter comprado os presentes há mais de um mês atrás!"-ainda inconformado.

"A gente esquece. E o Santuário esteve tão agitado estes dias, que acabei esquecendo."

"Impiastro."-resmungou Máscara da Morte atrás deles.-"Mas como é que você só lembra disso na véspera de Natal?"

"Será um milagre acharmos algo."-resmungou Aiolia.

"Eu já pedi desculpas."

"Mas a gente não te desculpou ainda!"-falaram todos os cavaleiros de ouro na fila.

"Se isso servir de consolo para vocês, também esqueci de comprar o presente de Natal da Dione."-defendeu-se.

"Não serve. Mas é bom saber."-falou Kamus.-"O duro foi ter que dar uma desculpa para sairmos do Santuário ao invés de ajudarmos na preparação da festa de hoje a noite."

"Ah...o que pode dar errado passear no Shopping com os garotos?"-perguntou Aldebaran, que recebeu de Kamus, Máscara da Morte, Kanon, Milo e Saga olhares mortais.-"Que foi?"

"Bem...para que não aconteça o que houve no dia das crianças aqui, estabeleci um plano. Uma estratégia."-falou Saga.-"Pais...fiquem de olho em seus filhos!"-apontou para o irmão, Kamus e Máscara da Morte que carregavam as crianças.-"Vão tirar fotos com o Papai Noel, que Aiolia, Mu, Milo e eu cuidaremos de metade da lista dos presentes. A outra metade ficará por conta de Afrodite, Aiolos, Shura, Aldebaran e Shaka. Nos encontraremos na praça de alimentação do segundo andar ao meio dia. Cadê o Shaka?"

"Saindo de fininho pela tangente."-avisou Shura pegando-o pela colarinho do terno.

"Isto é ridículo! Eu nem comemoro o Natal. Sou budista! O que estou fazendo aqui? Tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer."-reclamava.

"Dar apoio aos amigos."-esclarece Mu.

"E se notou... a maioria dos presentes cavaleiros não são cristãos."-falou Kanon segurando um dos gêmeos pelo colarinho, evitando que ele sumisse na multidão.

"Esta bem."-falou Shaka fechando os olhos.-"Mas eu me recuso a compactuar com esta manifestação que estão realizando em nome do consumismo selvagem e desenfreado no qual o ser humano se entrega nesta época do ano. Já comprei o presente de Raga-Si há dias."

"O que ele disse?"-perguntou Milo.

"Disse que não vai comprar nada."-respondeu Afrodite.

"Que está bancando o mão de vaca, munheca, avarento, que está carregando um escorpião no bolso, que..."-falava Aldebaran.

"Eles já entenderam!"-sibilou Shaka ao amigo.

"Certo."-Kamus entrega a lista de presentes para o Saga e cochicha.-"Não se esqueça do item que eu grifei, o presente de Natal do Alexandre."

Saga olhou a lista e arqueou a sobrancelha.

"Capitão Frio?"

"É..."-olhou para o filho que estava distraído com Aldebaran, nos ombros dele.-"Ele pediu isso de Natal. É o herói dele. Daquele seriado tosco de televisão."

"Tá...comprar um Capitão Frio."-e deu a lista para Milo.-"Você fica encarregado do boneco."

"Com licença."-um senhor ao lado deles perguntou.-"Vão comprar um boneco do Capitão Frio?"

"Sim."-respondeu Milo.

"E já encomendaram?"-o senhor perguntou novamente.

"Não. Vamos ver nas lojas agora."-respondeu Saga e o homem começou a rir como um louco, apontando para eles.

Ainda rindo, cutucou outro senhor.

"Eles...eles querem comprar um boneco...boneco do Capitão Frio. E na véspera do Natal!"

De repente, todos que estavam perto começaram a rir.

"Qual é a graça?"-perguntou Mu.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"-o homem apontava para eles e continuava a rir.

"Já vão abrir as portas."-falou Saga.

"Eu podia nos teletransportar lá para dentro rapidamente."-comentou Mu.

"Chamaríamos muita atenção."-falou Saga.

"Senhores e senhoras..."-falou o guarda que estava para abrir a porta.-"Agora, vamos nos organizar e..."

O homem foi retirado pelas pessoas do caminho, que escancararam as portas e invadiram o Shopping center. Para não serem atropelados também, os cavaleiros tiveram que correr juntos.

"E agora?"-perguntava Kanon, com os gêmeos embaixo de cada braço.

"Isso parece uma das ilusões diabólicas do Shaka. Mas é mais assustadora."-comentava Shura.

"Separem-se e sigam o plano."-falou Saga.

"Sim!"

Todos concordaram, menos Shaka que sentou no primeiro banco que avistou e ficou na posição de flor de lótus. Logo meditava.

"Onde está Papai Noel?"-perguntou Alexandre ao pai.

"Primeiro andar."-Kamus apontou para uma multidão fazendo fila.

"Beleza."-falou Máscara desanimado.-"Uma foto que vão cobrar caro e vamos comer algo."

"Não quelo tilar foto com o Papai Noel!"-chorava Kenny.

"Quelo tilar foto com o Capitão Frio."-chorava Junnon.

"Ai, daí-me paciência."-quase chorava Kanon.-"Onde está o tal de Capitão Frio?"

"Vai haver uma apresentação dele no shopping no fim da tarde."-explicou um senhor na fila com a filha.

"Vamos tirar foto com o velho gordo e barbudo e depois vamos ver o Capitão Frio. certo?"-disse Kanon e os meninos concordaram pulando e comemorando.

"De teatros e shows de Shopping quero distância."-falou Kamus, se lembrando da sua outra experiência.

"Ora, por que?"-provocou Máscara da Morte.

"O roxo lhe cai tão bem."-continuou Kanon.

Kamus olhou para os dois feio, os cavaleiros o ignoraram e começaram a cantar, abraçados.

"Amo você...você me ama...somos uma família feliz! Com um forte abraço, e um beijo que te dei...Meu carinho é...pra...você!"

"Estão mortos e congelados!"-ameaçou Kamus,

"Não na frente das crianças."-Máscara mostra Ângela e os meninos.

"Quando menos esperarem, eu me vingarei."-voltou a ameaçar.

"Cadê seu espírito natalino, Kamus?"-brincou Kanon.

"Congelado, na Sibéria!"

Eles se entreolharam e deram os ombros. Máscara começou a cantar.

"_Amo você...você me ama...somos uma família feliz! Com um forte abraço, e um beijo que te dei...Meu carinho é...pra...você!"-_diante do olhar de Kamus.-"Estou cantando para a mia bambina."

"Por que essa fila não anda?"-resmungou o aquariano.-"Alex, fique com os seus tios humoristas aqui e não sai de perto deles."

"Tá."

"Eu vou ver o que está havendo."-e saiu da fila.

Chegou na frente, após passar por quase duzentas pessoas na fila e viu as ajudantes nervosas andando de um lado para o outro.

"Que foi? Cadê o Papai Noel?"

"Está atrasado! E justo no dia mais movimentado que é a Véspera de Natal!"-uma delas estava a ponto de chorar.

"Vamos ter que avisar as crianças que ele não vêem."-disse a outra preocupada.

"Está louca? Vão nos linchar!"-disse a amiga.

"Precisam pensar em uma alternativa."-comentou Kamus.

As duas olharam para Kamus e seus olhos brilharam, Kamus estremeceu e se viu acuado pelas meninas.

"Por favor! Por favor! Coloque a roupa e fique de Papai Noel até que o verdadeiro chegue!"-pediam as duas aos prantos.

"Eu...eu..."-olhou para as moças e a fila enorme e engoliu em seco.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"Vejamos."-Aiolos olhava a lista.-"Enquanto Saga e os outros compram os presentes das crianças. Nos compramos os outros."

"Pegamos a parte mais fácil."-comentou Afrodite.-"Comigo aqui, vamos nas melhores lojas que eu conheço."

"Temos um expert em compras aqui."-falou Shura.-"Bem, especialista. Onde vamos primeiro?"

"Hum..."-Afrodite analisou a lista.-"Por que Kanon e Aiolia iam querer lingeries sexys? Essa lista está certa?"

"São para as mulheres deles."-Aldebaran começou a rir.

"E quem vai comprar?"-perguntou Aiolos vermelho.

Todos pararam para pensar e olharam para Afrodite.

"Por que eu?"

"É o expert em compras."-disse Aiolos.

"Sabe quais as melhores lojas."-completou Aldebaran.

"E tem cara de mulher, então tá tudo bem entrar numa loja de lingerie sem que pensem que é um tarado."-disse Shura.

"Olha como fala, cara de bode."

"Do que me chamou?"-Shura alterado.

"Cara de bode não."-pensou Afrodite.-"É ofender os pobres bichinhos."

"Acho que vou fazer um sushi!"-erguendo o braço para a Excalibur e Afrodite pega uma rosa vermelha.

"Ninguém vai fazer Sushi de cavaleiro aqui!"-disse Aiolos alterado.-"Contenham-se! Somos Cavaleiros de Atena! Temos dignidade! Podemos resolver isso de maneira bem democrática."

Os quatro se entreolharam e...

"Jo-Ken-Po! Jo-Ken-Po!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neste ínterim, Shaka ainda permanecia sentado em meditação no banco do Shopping. Um garotinho se aproxima e fica olhando para ele. Logo outro garoto aparece e fica também olhando.

Uma adolescente passa e para. Observa a cena e balança a mão diante do rosto do Cavaleiro e chama outras amigas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Numa loja de brinquedos.

"Bem, estou olhando e nada deste tal de Capitão Frio."-falou Aiolia.

"Compramos os outros itens da lista."-falou Saga chegando com Milo.-"Não acharam o boneco?"

"Não."-respondeu Aiolia.

"Por que não perguntamos a algum funcionário da loja?"-sugeriu Mu.

"Boa idéia."-Milo se aproxima de um dos funcionários. Um rapaz com roupas coloridas e crachá da loja.-"Com licença. Poderia me ajudar a encontrar um brinquedo?"

"Claro. A Brinquedolândia está aqui para ajudar!"-se prontificou o rapaz sorridente.

"Que bom. Queremos um boneco do Capitão Frio."-pediu Milo.

O atendente começou a rir e apontou para a cara de Milo, e ainda rindo chamou um colega.

"Eles querem um...boneco do Capitão Frio."-ainda rindo.

O colega começou a gargalhar e a apontar o dedo para Milo, que não estava entendendo nada, e para os outros cavaleiros.

"Eles querem um boneco do Capitão Frio."-falou para as pessoas próximas que começaram a gargalhar.-"De onde vocês vieram? Moram isolados em alguma ilha?"

"O Capitão Frio é a maior sensação de vendas em anos! Os bonecos estão esgotados há semanas!"-gargalhando.

Aiolia perde a paciência e pega os atendentes pelas golas das camisas e eles param de rir na hora.

"Cadê o espírito natalino?"-os dois sorriem na hora.-"O filho de um amigo quer um boneco do Capitão Frio. Onde podemos achar um?"

"Não vão achar facilmente!"-disse.

"Talvez em alguma lojinha do centro."-deu os ombros o outro.

"Então...Milo e eu iremos ao centro buscar o boneco."-Avisou Aiolia.

"Por que eu?"-perguntou Milo.

"Porque você esqueceu de comprar este boneco mês passado. Porque você me fez sair do santuário e vir aqui, pois esqueceu do presente da Marin que eu confiei em você para comprar e assim economizaríamos tempo. Porque Kamus irá congelá-lo se não achar o boneco e se não o fizer eu acabo com você se não for!"-Aiolia ameaçando Milo.

"Com argumentos tão gentis...eu te acompanho."

"É uma missão impossível!"

"Terão que enfrentar consumidores e pais desesperados pelo boneco! É suicídio ir ao centro comprar um boneco."-disse o outro com medo.

"Só faltam falar que temos doze horas para achar o boneco ou o mundo estará condenado."-diz Milo rindo.

"Vocês tem doze horas antes da festa da senhorita Kido começar."-diz Saga.-"Entendeu o drama, Milo?"

Aiolia pega Milo pelo braço e saem da loja.

"Mas não é garantido que eles encontrem o presente."-diz Mu.

"Ah, senhores."-diz o atendente.-"Haverá um show do Capitão Frio esta tarde aqui."

"E?"-Saga sem interesse.

"Vão sortear um boneco do herói. Quem sabe com um pouco de sorte."

Saga sorri e seus olhos brilham malignamente fitando o ariano, Mu estremece.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No local onde Shaka ainda meditava...

"Ele tá vivo?"-um menino cutucava Shaka com o canudinho de refrigerante.

"Acho que está respirando."-comentou uma senhora.

"Deve ser um daqueles manequins vivos. É impressionante a capacidade que eles tem de ficarem imóveis por horas!"-explicava um homem.

"Acho que ele roncou."-uma menina diz para a mãe.

"Deve ser impressão sua, amor."-responde a mãe.-"Ninguém conseguiria dormir com esse barulho."

Shaka ressonou e gotas rolaram nas cabeças dos presentes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"E eu quero uma Barbie, a casinha da Barbie, o salão de beleza da Barbie, a clínica veterinária da Barbie, o submarino da Barbie, o cachorro da Barbie, a Ferrari da Barbie, o telefone celular da Barbie,..."-uma menina sentada no colo de Kamus, vestido de Papai Noel não parava de pedir todos os itens existentes da Barbie e o Cavaleiro de Aquário não estava mais agüentando aquilo.

"Tá, tá,...pedirei aos meus servos que providenciem tudo."-deu uma bala para ela.

"Papai Noel."-uma das garotas o chama.-"Não são servos."

"Discípulos?"

"Não...duendes. seus duendes que farão os brinquedos."-sem graça.

"Ah...isso. Próximo."-retesou o corpo ao ver o garoto enorme que o havia atacado quando havia se vestido de Barney no dias das Crianças.-"Oh, não."

"Ei, velho! Não vou sentar no seu colo, então não vem que não tem."-avisou o menino.

"Acredite, não vou insistir."

"Quero ganhar de presente uma espingarda de chumbinho que atira de verdade. Munição e um novo kit para tirar pele dos gatos da vizinhança."

"Acho que você precisa de um colégio militar."

"O que disse?"-olhou para uma senhora gorda que tirava fotos.-"Mãe! O Papai Noel disse que não irei ganhar meu presente!"

"Oh, Rupert não se preocupe. Papai já comprou seus presentes."-disse a mulher.

"Rupert?"-Kamus aponta para a cara do menino e começa a rir.-"Rupert?"

"Mãe! Ele tá rindo do meu nome!"-e chutou Kamus na canela.

"Maldito!"-sibilou Kamus pulando de um pé só e segurando a perna machucada.-"Esqueça os presentes do Papai Noel até a sua senilidade!"

"O senhor é um grosseiro!"-a gorda deu-lhe uma bolsada antes de sair com o menino.

"Pelo menos meu problema eu resolvo com uma aula de etiqueta. O seu teria que nascer de novo!"

"Papai Noel!"-pedia uma das ajudantes quase chorando.-"Contenha-se...as crianças."

"Sacre Coeur."-bufou.-"Quem é o próximo?"

"Eu!"

Kamus olhou para quem estava na fila e não acreditou.

"Masc..."-o cavaleiro de Câncer estancou e olhou bem para ele.-"Quer dizer...Bem...eu...MAS Que coisa! Oh oh oh!"

"Trouxe minha filha."-e colocou Ângela no colo do Papai Noel para as fotos, e a menina começou a puxar a barba dele.

"Deixa a minha barba...sua pestinha linda."-sorrindo falsamente.

"E cadê o Kamus?"-Kanon olhando para os lados.

"O francês preguiçoso nos largou o filho e deve estar vagabundeando por ai."-diz Máscara da Morte e recebe um chute do Papai Noel.-"Ei!"

"Desculpe. Eu estava me ajeitando na cadeira e te chutei sem querer."

"Não parece o Kamus. Largar o menino assim."-comenta Kanon, colocando os gêmeos para tirar fotos.

"Ah, ele deve ter entrado numa loja de perfumes então."

"Perfumes?"

"Esqueceu a fama que os franceses tem de não tomar banho? Aquele deve tomar banho de perfume para disfarçar a catinga."-riu Máscara, e recebeu outro chute do Papai Noel.-"Ei! Você fez de propósito!"

"Tenho uns problemas com essa perna. Ela faz esse movimento de chute involuntário."-da outro chute no Máscara da Morte.-"Está vendo?"

"Eu vou..."-ergueu o punho,mas Kanon o segura.

"Pretende bater no Papai Noel?"-falou o "bom velhinho".

"Eu..."

"Tio. Vai bater no Papai Noel?"-perguntou Alexandre com a cara mais piedosa do mundo.

"Uma hora eu te pego."-ameaçou Máscara pegando Ângela no colo e saindo, não antes de receber outro chute, no traseiro.

"Desculpe."-com falsidade, pediu o "Papai Noel".-"Ei, garotinho...pode vir aqui e fazer seu pedido."

Kamus chama Alexandre e o coloca no colo.

"Diz o que você quer de Natal?"

"Nada."-falou o menino.

"Nada?"-espantou-se.-"Tem certeza? Não quer por exemplo...o boneco do seu herói preferido?"

"Não. Tudo bem se eu não ganhar."-deu os ombros.-"O que eu quero não sei se o senhor pode me dar."

"Fale. E eu vejo se posso dar ou não."

"Queria que meu pai ficasse mais tempo comigo."

Isso chocou Kamus, a voz não saia, e depois de pigarrear prosseguiu.

"Seu pai? Ele é muito ocupado?"

"Sim. Está sempre treinando ou treinando outros garotos. Quando não viaja de repente a trabalho, como a mamãe diz. A gente mora junto, mas eu o vejo muito pouco, fico muito tempo com meu tio Afrodite. Ele é meu sensei, como o tio Hyoga fala."-e suspirou.-"E o papai não tem muito jeito com as crianças. O tio Milo e o tio Hyoga é que são legais e brincam comigo."

"E ele não passeia com você?"

"Passeia. Mas eu acho que ele não gosta de sair do Santuário."-o menino coloca a mão sobre a boca e cochicha.-"Eu não devia ter falado do Santuário. Papai falou que é segredo."

"Eu prometo a você, Alexandre...que seu pai e você terão muito tempo juntos."

"Como sabe meu nome?"

"Sou o Papai Noel. Sei os nomes de todos os garotos bonzinhos do mundo. E você é o meu preferido!"

Alexandre abraça o "Papai Noel" e se apressa em se juntar a Kanon, Máscara da Morte e os meninos. Kamus fica observando-os se afastarem. Kanon e Máscara brincando com os pequenos e fica pensando, por que não consegue ser assim com o próprio filho?

"Senhor."-uma das atendentes o chama.-"O nosso colega chegou. Se o senhor quiser se trocar?"

"Obrigado."-diz se apressando em sair.-"Tenho que correr se quiser alcançar meu filho."

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

**Tudo por um presente.**

**Fic de Natal em homenagem a todos os meus amigos da net, dos Fóruns e os que lêem meus fics.**

**Inspirado no filme "Um Herói de Brinquedo."**

**FELIZ NATAL!**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Capitulo 2**

"Houve trapaça!"-Aiolos vermelho de vergonha.

"Não. O Jô-Ken-Po foi um jogo honesto."-diz Shura empurrando o amigo em frente a loja Sonho Dourado.-"E você usou pedra!"

"Pedra amassa o papel!"-defendeu-se.

"Papel embrulha pedra! Mal perdedor."-Shura ainda empurrando ele.

"Eu não posso entrar e comprar uma camisola sexy para a Marin! É minha cunhada!"

"Para a esposa do Kanon pode?"-provocou Aldebaran rindo.

"Nem para ela!"-vociferou.-"Por que não escolheram perfumes como qualquer pessoa normal? Afrodite! Me salva!"

"Eu?"-ainda olhando a lista.-"Não seja um menino chorão."-depois murmura.-"Isso não está certo."

"Eu não tenho cara para isso!"-Aiolos protesta, mas Shura o empurra com tudo na loja.

"Shura! Shura!"-chamou Afrodite.-"Esta não é a lista certa!"

"Como é?"

"Estava estranhando o Aiolia e o Kanon pedirem para comprarmos roupas íntimas para as esposas. Em nenhum lugar do mundo isso acontece."

"É. Também estranhei."

"Quem fez a lista?"

"Acho que era o Milo. Mas esta letra não é dele! A letra do Milo é um verdadeiro garrancho!"-analisou o pisciano.-"Ora, meus deuses! Esta é a lista da despedida de solteira da Marin. As roupas íntimas faziam parte de uma brincadeira que eu ajudei a Dione e a Shina a bolarem para a festa."

"Festa de despedida de solteira?"-Shura olhou a lista. E depois atrás do papel avista a letra do Milo.-"Perfume, um relógio de ouro,...ops."

Os três olharam para a loja de lingerie e seguraram o riso.

"Quero só ver o que vai acontecer."-diz Aldebaran rindo e sentando num banco em frente a loja.

"Quanto tempo ele dura ali?"-perguntou Afrodite.

"Dou...três minutos."-fala Aldebaran.

"O cara enfrentou deuses. O gigante Tifão!"-diz Shura.-"Cinco minutos!"

"Apostado."-Aldebaran e eles dão as mãos, firmando a aposta.-"O de sempre?"

"O de sempre."-firma Capricórnio e Afrodite revira os olhos entediado.

Dentro da loja...

"Bem...eu quero...eu quero..."-Aiolos ainda tentava dizer o que queria para a atendente que esperava pacientemente que ele formulasse a frase.-"Eu...quero..."

"O senhor quer?"-tentando incentiva-lo.

"Uma camisola..."-tosse.-"Duas na verdade..."

"Para a sua esposa ou namorada?"

"Para a ...mulher do meu irmão e..."-a atendente o olhou como se ele fosse de outro mundo.-"Eu não sou tarado! Não me olha assim!"

"Tarado?"-outra mulher perguntou assustada.

"Tem um tarado aqui?"-outra atendente.

"Não...vocês entenderam mal e..."-Aiolos sai correndo, desviando-se dos objetos jogados contra ele.

"Ah, Aiolos."-geme Shura.-"Custava ficar mais dois minutos?"

"Hehehe!"-Aldebaran estende a mão e pega o dinheiro da sua aposta.-"O dólar mais fácil que ganhei."

"Vocês arriscaram meu pescoço, por um mísero dólar?"-Aiolos inconformado.

"O tarado é aquele, segurança."-uma das atendentes havia chamado a segurança do Shopping.-"O de faixa brega na cabeça."

"Minha faixa não é brega."-Aiolos defende-se.

"Meio démodé."-diz Afrodite.-"Mas em você fica bem."

"Estão com ele?"-perguntou o segurança olhando para os outros três cavaleiros.

Shura, Aldebaran e Afrodite se entreolharam e responderam.

"Não."-disse Shura.

"Nem faço idéia de quem seja."-completou Aldebaran.

"Completamente desconhecido para mim."-fala Afrodite.

"O que?"-o cavaleiro de sagitário quase gritou inconformado.-"Amigos da onça!"

"O senhor queira me acompanhar."-avisou o segurança a Aioros.

"Foi tudo um mal entendido."-tentava falar Aioros, acompanhando pacificamente o segurança e mandando uma mensagem via cosmos para os três cavaleiros que ficaram para trás-"Eu pego vocês depois."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Enquanto isso...

As pessoas rodeavam Shaka, admiradas por ele permanecer imóvel tanto tempo...e dormindo. Neste momento, Aiolia passava com Milo.

"É perda de tempo ir ao centro procurar este boneco."-falou Milo.

"Tem outra loja de brinquedos aqui neste andar. Vamos tentar ali primeiro."

"Ei, olhe aquilo!"-apontou Milo para a multidão.Os dois cavaleiros se aproximaram, abrindo passagem em meio ao povo.-"Eu não acredito!"

"Shaka?"-Aiolia passa a mão diante do rosto dele, estala dos dedos e nada.-"Ele apagou!"

"Apagou?"-Milo o encarou face a face.-"Shaka? Shaka!"

"Hum.."-murmurou no sono.

"Diga-me, quem é você?"

"Que pergunta é essa?"-Aiolia não acreditava e Milo pediu um tempo com a mão.

"Quem é você?"

"Eu...zzzzzzzzzzz...sou Shaka, cavaleiro de ouro de virgem...zzzzzzzzz"

"Ele fala dormindo?"-Aiolia espantou-se.-"Me empresta cem euros?"

"Na...zzzzzzzzzzz...carteira."

"Ei...qual é o seu verdadeiro nome?"-Milo perguntou.Aiolia o olhou espantado.-"Desde que voltamos do Camboja com a Raga-Si eu quero saber."

"Meu nome...meu nome é...zzzzzzzzzzz..."

"Sim?"

"Francis Elliot Purneval...Roooonc!"

Os dois cavaleiros ficaram boquiabertos e seguraram a risada o quanto podiam. Depois deram gargalhadas diante da revelação.

"Francis?"-Milo estava chorando de rir.

"Aiai..Eu nunca imaginaria isso!"-Aiolia sentia dores de tanto rir.-"E agora?"

"Temos que ir as compras."-falou Milo enxugando as lágrimas.-"Mas, primeiro."

Foi até um garotinho com uma mochila escolar, pedindo algo. O menino retirou da bolsa um pincel atômico preto.

"O que pretende?"-Aiolia viu Milo fazendo um bigode em Shaka.-"Ele vai tirar todos os seus sentidos quando acordar!"

"Só se você contar pra ele que fui eu."-Milo ria.-"Vamos. Isso para ele aprender a ser menos resmungão."

Os dois admiraram a brincadeira e saíram.

"Roooooonnncccc!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Isso não é uma coisa legal, Saga."-Mu falou inconformado.

"O que ninguém souber, não machuca."-respondeu Saga.-"E não sabemos se o Milo e o Aiolia acharão o brinquedo em outras lojas."

"Mas...é trapaça!"

"Não, pois ninguém poderá provar isso."-apontou para o homem que estava fazendo o sorteio.-"Nosso bilhete é o 134 dourado. Pegue este numero ali."

"Usar minha telecinésia para trapacear no sorteio de um brinquedo! Isso é indigno de nossa posição!"-exasperou.

"Olha, Mu. Sabe porque eu fiquei com um lado maligno?"-Mu balançou a cabeça em negativa.-"Bem, tudo começa na infância. Eu sempre quis o boneco do Sargento Duro na Queda. Todos os garotos tinham, e meu pai não ligava para Natal. Quando eu tinha oito anos, meu irmão e eu ganhamos presentes no Natal. Ganhei um relógio e Kanon o Sargento Duro na Queda."-Saga se emocionou.-"Por isso passei a odiar meu irmão, a todos e até Atena. Tudo poderia ter sido evitado se meu pai me desse o boneco e não para o Kanon! Maldito!"

Mu ficou emocionado e pensou em Alexandre se tornando o próximo mestre do mal, usou sua telecinésia e depois que entregou com o comando da mente o bilhete na mão do apresentador do sorteio, refletiu e olhou indignado para Saga.

"Oito anos! Seus pais morreram quando você tinha cinco e foi criado pelo Shion! Não teve boneco do Capitão Duro na Queda!"

"Sargento."-respondeu Saga calmamente.

"Você mentiu!"

"Sim. Mas pense nisso. E se eu tivesse ganhado o boneco? Ares teria aparecido? Quem garante que não?"

"Seu...manipulador!"

"E o sorteado é o número 134 dourado!"-falou o entusiasmado apresentador.

"É o nosso!"-vibrou Saga.-"Um aborrecimento a menos."

"É trapaça!"

"Aqui! É nosso!"-Saga agitou o bilhete no ar, diante dos murmúrios desapontados de algumas crianças presentes no sorteio.

"Não é nosso!"-Mu tenta pegar o bilhete da mão de Saga.

"O que você está fazendo?"

"Não vou compactuar com essa trapaça!"

"Mu, não seja ridículo!"

"Sorteiam de novo!"-pediu Mu em voz alta.

"Não!"-Saga fica com os olhos vermelhos.-"Cai fora, projeto de coroinha!"-e o empurra.-"O boneco é meu! Hihihihihihiheheheheheehehahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Ares?"-Mu o chama.

"O que é, Carneiro?"-perguntou antes de receber um soco de Mu.

"Sempre quis fazer isso."-suspirou o ariano.

"Precisava socar tão forte!"-Saga havia voltado ao normal, agora com um olho roxo.-"O que houve?"

"Ares te dominou. Queria o boneco."

"Que?"-espantado.-"Maldito!"

"Senhores! Acalmem-se! Não há necessidade de brigas!"-o organizador do evento aparece e dá a Saga um papel.-"Tome seu prêmio."

"Que diabos é isso?"-pergunta Ares olhando para o papel.-"Um vale? Eu não quero vale! Eu quero o boneco!"

"Sim, eu sei. Mas como já vendemos todos os bonecos, o sorteio é para o estoque que chegará depois do ano novo. Ora, o lojista não lhe disse isso?"

"Se deu mal."-Ares falou. E Saga respondeu.-"Cala a boca."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kamus procurava pelos corredores do Shopping por seu filho e nada. Havia perdido tempo e eles de vista por ter retirado a roupa de Papai Noel. Concentrou-se e sentiu os cosmos de Giovanni e Kanon vindo da praça central do Shopping, onde havia sido montado o cenário para a representação teatral do Capitão Frio.

Tentou cortar caminho passando pelo bastidores, mas foi barrado por um contra regra. Eles se olharam e...

"Você!"-apontaram um par o outro.

"Não acredito! Você é o cara que sumiu com a roupa do Barney no dia das Crianças!"

"Mon Dieu! Fique longe de mim! A última vez que eu me encontrei com você, fiquei com aquela roupa ridícula de dinossauro e minha reputação manchada!"

"Você me deve aquela roupa! Nunca devolveu! Cadê ela?"

"Eu a explodi!"

"Você tem noção do quanto elas são caras"? Mas deixa pra lá, não tenho cabeça pra isso! Meu ator principal caiu da escada e fraturou o cotovelo e não pode vim! Estou perdido! Quem fará o Capitão Frio?"

"Isso é lamentável."-parecia penalizado e depois falou friamente.-"Problema seu."

Kamus ia saindo, quando o contra regra o deteve de novo.

"Espere. Repita isso!"

"Problema seu?"-Kamus arqueou a sobrancelha.

"Este timbre de voz. Este porte imponente! Você é perfeito!"

"Ah, não! Não! Não! Não! E não!"-falou Kamus.-"Da outra vez me enrolou com aquela história de esposa e filhos, desta vez não."

"Se eu perder este emprego. Quem cuidará da minha esposa e de meus dez filhos?"

"Não eram oito?"-perguntou cruzando os braços e o encarando friamente.

"Diantha teve quádruplos."-mostrou a foto da família e Kamus não escondeu o espanto.

"São dez mesmo!"-pegando a foto.

"Por favor! Eu lhe imploro."-o homem se ajoelha e abraça Kamus pela cintura.-"Me salve!"

"Me larga, isto é embaraçoso!"-Kamus tentava se soltar do contra regra e ele escorregou no chão agarrando as pernas de Kamus.-"SAI!"

"Me ajuda!"-chorando e ainda firme nas pernas de Kamus.-"SÃO ONZE BOCAS PARA ALIMENTAR, ALÉM DA MINHA SOGRA E MEU CUNHADO SANGUESSUGA! E TEM UM GATO QUE MINHA MULHER ADORA E ME ODEIA! E MEU CACHORRO ME MORDEU!"

"EU AJUDO, MAS LARGA MINHAS PERNAS!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"O show vai demorar, tio Kanon?"-perguntou Alexandre.

"Não. Acho que ouvi fazerem a última chamada."

"E cadê meu pai, tio?"-olhou para os lados, como se procurasse por ele.

Kanon e Máscara se entreolharam, e o italiano respondeu, bagunçando os cabelos dele:

"Seu pai chega logo. Não se preocupe."

"Está começando!"-avisou Kanon.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"-comemoraram os meninos e Ângela bateu palmas no colo do pai.

"MENINOS E MENINAS!"-a voz do apresentador se fez presente.-"VINDO DO DISTANTE PLANETA POLARIUS PARA DEFENDER A TERRA DO TEMÍVEL DR. EVIL, COM SEUS INCRÍVEIS PODERES GELADOS! ELE, O CAMPEÃO DA JUSTIÇA! O TERROR DOS VILÕES! CAPITÃO FRIO!"

Então, Kamus entra no palco usando as roupas azuis e brancas do Capitão Frio, a capa tremulando e o capacete na cabeça. Lembrando do que o contra regra lhe explicou, gritou:

"JUSTIÇA FRIA PARA OS VILÕES!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"-responderam as crianças eufóricas.

"Papai?"-Alexandre não acreditava.

"KAMUS!"-Máscara da Morte e Kanon menos ainda.

Continua...

Nota: Querem saber que é Raga-Si? Leiam meu fic Bhagavad Gitâ.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tudo por um presente.**

**Capitulo 3:**

No Shopping, vendo o show do Capitão frio, Kanon e Máscara da Morte não escondiam a surpresa de verem Kamus usando o uniforme.

"KAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA!"-apontavam e riam do cavaleiro de Aquário.

"Tio Kamus é o Capitão Frio?"-Kenny coçava a cabeça.

"Ah, por isso ele congela tudo!"-Junnon todo entusiasmado.

"Papai?"-Alex ainda não acreditava.

"Sim, crianças! O Capitão Frio está aqui!"-falava o locutor e Kamus estava ruborizado.

"Vamos acabar logo com isso."-murmurou.

"E agora, meninos e meninas, uma grande surpresa do Capitão Frio para vocês! Nosso herói vai escolher uma criança da platéia para participar do show!"-as crianças vibraram com isso.

Kamus gelou com isso, passou os olhos pela platéia. As crianças se empurravam, estendendo as mãos na esperança de serem escolhidas. Naquele momento ele viu Alexandre, o encarando com olhos arregalados pela surpresa e apontou para ele.

"Liguem o microfone."-pedia o diretor do show.

"Alex! Te achei!"-no momento todos ouviram pelos auto falantes.

"Capitão Frio escolheu um sortudo. Um garotinho chamado Alex!"

Um dos contra regras foi até onde Alex estava e o leva para o palco, antes que o menino pudesse dizer alguma coisa, um show de luzes anunciava a aparição do inimigo mortal do capitão Frio, o Dr. Evil.

Então, a plataforma de onde o ator deveria sair despencou, para a surpresa de todos.

"Acho que não vai ter show."-disse Kanon.

"Ah, vai ter sim!"-Máscara coloca Ângela no colo de Kanon e vai até o palco.-"Vou ver o que tá acontecendo."

Máscara da Morte correu para o palco e observou a confusão gerada pelo acidente.

"O ator quebrou a perna. Não pode fazer o papel do Dr. Evil assim."-um comentou.

"Precisamos de um substituto! E agora!"

"Aonde acharemos um?"

"Esse show idiota vai demorar? Quero zoar o idiota do Kamus."-perguntou Máscara da Morte.

Todos os contra regras olharam para ele de cima a baixo.

"Que foi?"-tendo um mal pressentimento.

Minutos depois...

"Pai...por que você está vestido assim?"-Alex perguntou a Kamus.

"Bem, estive pensando filho. Realmente perdemos muito tempo, e quero compensar fazendo coisas com você."-tocando em seu ombro.

"Usar esta roupa ridícula também?"

"Ridícula? Mas...este não é o seu herói preferido?"-confuso.

Antes que o menino pudesse responder, o locutor do show anunciou.

"Meninos e Meninas...desculpem o atraso! O show vai continuar e com vocês...vindo de uma galáxia do mal para a Terra...o arquiinimigo do Capitão Frio...DR. EVIL!"

Eis que surge uma plataforma e um vilão usando uma roupa nas cores laranja e lilás. Kamus, Alex e Kanon o reconheceram na hora.

"MÁSCARA DA MORTE?"-gritaram os dois cavaleiros ao mesmo tempo.

Kanon se vira para uma adolescente que gravava todo o show com uma câmera.

"Lhe dou cem euros por esta fita."

"Quinhentos, tio."

"Quinhentos? É um roubo...Duzentos."

"Quatrocentos."

"Trezentos."

"Duzentos."

"Fechado."-o marina sorriu e a adolescente percebeu o erro depois e se xingou.

"Máscara da Morte..."-Kamus apontou para ele.-"Está ridículo!"

"Já se olhou no espelho, Pingüim gigante?"

"Do que me chamou, seu Siri Cascudo?"-perguntou friamente.

"Siri cascudo!"-Máscara não pensa duas vezes em dar um soco em Kamus.

As crianças começam a vaiar e jogar coisas no "Dr. Evil" no palco.

"Parem já com isso, suas pestes!"-ele ordenou irado e mal viu o soco que Kamus lhe devolveu.

"Ora, isso está muito divertido!"-Kanon tomando refrigerante.-"Olha o papai apanhando no palco, Ângela. Acena para ele!"

"Kanon."-Saga havia chegado acompanhado por Mu e olhou ao redor.-"Onde estão Máscara e o Kamus?"

Kanon aponta para o palco e os dois cavaleiros mal contem o espanto.

"Não..."-Saga segurando o riso.

"Vai tio Kamus, acerta o tio Máscara."-Kenny gritava.

"Arrebenta o tio Kamus, Tio Máscara."-vibrava Junon.

E no palco, os dois se engalfinhavam.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Neste momento, Shaka acordava de sua "meditação". Estranhou o fato de ser alvo dos olhares de várias pessoas e não se sentiu bem com essa atenção toda.

Levantou-se e resolveu que não iria ficar mais um minuto sequer naquele antro de consumismo desenfreado. Intrigado, viu Aioros ser praticamente arrastado para fora do estabelecimento sob protestos.

"Eu não sou Tarado!"-ele gritava, e Shaka imaginava o que havia acontecido.

Resolveu ir atrás.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Do lado de fora do Shopping.

"Eu sou um gênio!"-Milo se gabava, trazendo os brinquedos da lista de Natal das crianças e sorrindo.-"Que sorte acharmos aquele cara!"

"Se descobrirem que você comprou produtos de origem duvidosa.."-Aiolia não queria nem pensar.

"Ora, são tudo importados!"

"Da China e do Paraguai!"

"Mas são importados."-Milo ignorou o resmungo do Aiolia.-"Ei, economizamos um bom dinheiro. Podemos levar as garotas para jantar depois."

"Isso não ai dar certo..."-Aiolia cobrindo o rosto com a mão. Depois vê um tumulto na porta do Shopping.-"É meu irmão sendo empurrado para fora?"

"É ele mesmo!"

E foram até ele.

"Eu não sou tarado. Já disse!"-tentava explicar, mas os seguranças fizeram uma barreira.-"QUE PAÍS É ESSE QUE UM HOMEM É CULPADO ATÉ QUE SE PROVE O CONTRÁRIO? INJUSTIÇA!"

"Aioros o que foi?"-Aiolia foi logo perguntando.

"Me expulsaram do Shopping porque entrei numa loja de lingerie e me chamaram de tarado."-respondeu indignado. Duas senhoras ao ouvir aquilo saíram andando rapidamente.-"EU NÃO SOU TARADO!"

"Tá...você não é..."-concordou Milo e ele perguntou malicioso.-"O que você estava fazendo numa loja de lingerie?"

"Isso não é do seu interesse, Milo!"

"Que desgraça para Atena."-Shaka foi logo dizendo ao sair do prédio, diante dos olhares surpresos dos outros três.-"Um dos seus mais valorosos e por não dizer, lendário cavaleiro, pego em um ato de imoralidade e sendo expulso como um qualquer. Ainda bem que ela..."-Aioros apontava para o rosto de Shaka, como quisesse dizer algo.-"O que foi?"

"Shaka...seu rosto está..."

"Está com um brilho divino!"-diz Milo na hora, cortando Aioros.-"O que fez? Meditou?"

"Ah, sim...andei meditando enquanto vocês faziam compras."

"Hã..."-Aioros olhou para o irmão que fez sinal para calar-se.

"Não é melhor irmos lá dentro procurar os outros para voltarmos para casa?"-sugeriu Milo.

"E como eu vou entrar?"-Aioros apontou para os seguranças.

Milo pensou um pouco e sorriu.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Já compramos tudo?"-Shura perguntava, carregando algumas sacolas.

"Sim. Terminamos a lista rapidinho, graças ao Afrodite."-Aldebaran comentou satisfeito.

"Isso porque eu sei aonde ir e quais as melhores lojas deste Shopping."-respondeu o pisciniano.-"Agora vamos reunir o pessoal e ir embora."

"Certo. Aonde eles estariam?"-Shura pensou.

"O pessoal ia levar as crianças pra verem um show. Vamos lá primeiro."

"Concordo."-disse Afrodite.

Chegaram no teatro, a tempo de verem dois fantasiados rolarem no chão, e trocarem ofensas em italiano e francês.

"Aqueles dois...seriam?"-Afrodite apontou.

"Não...não podem ser eles."-Shura tentava não acreditar no que via.

"Droga. Esqueci minha câmera!"-resmungou Aldebaran.-"Não é sempre que vemos o Kamus e o Máscara usando cuecas em cima de calças de naylon toscas."

Sentados, apreciando a confusão, estavam Kanon, Saga, Mu e as crianças.

"Não vão fazer nada?"-perguntou Afrodite indignado.

"Não."-responderam todos ao mesmo tempo.

"Papa...papa..."-Ângela apontava para o pai e batia palmas.

"EEEEEEE..isso aí, Anjinho!"-Saga incentiva brincando com ela.-"Papai tá apanhando, mas tá batendo também!"

"Qual é a idade de vocês?"-Afrodite escondendo o rosto.

"Vamos separar os dois?"-Aldebaran perguntou.

"Agora mesmo!"-disse Afrodite.

"Seu Pingüim engomado! Cópia mal feita do Homem de Gelo!"

"Sua Lagosta com mal hálito! Alias, você tem hálito de macarrão!"

"Isso está ficando ridículo!"-suspirou o cavaleiro de peixes.

"Começo a achar que temos um péssimo Karma quanto a shoppings e datas comemorativas."-comentou Saga.

"Quem liga pra isso? Se todas as vezes puder ter o privilegio de zoar o Máscara e o Kamus com alguma fantasia ridícula, vale a pena."-diz Kanon.-"Ui...no rim do Kamus! O Giovanni não joga limpo!"

"Aonde está o Shaka para colocar ordem nesta bagunça?"-Shura perguntou olhando ao redor.

"Boa pergunta."-Mu ponderou.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Isso não vai dar certo!"-Aioros avisava, prevendo uma tragédia.

"Vai por mim, dará certo sim!"-diz Milo confiante.

"Isso é ridículo! Eu vou esperar na van e vocês busquem os outros."-Aiolos tenta fugir, mas Milo não deixa.

"Vai deixar que aqueles cara decidam se você deve ou não entrar neste shopping? Cadê a sua honra?"

"E há honra nisto?"-Shaka aponta para Aioros vestido com roupas de entregador.

"Coloque os pacotes tampando sua cara que ninguém te reconhecerá."-Milo entrega dezenas de caixas nas mãos de Aiolos, equilibrando-as nos ombros.-"Agora vamos!"

"Foi para isso que me ressuscitaram?"-queixou-se o sagitariano.-"O que tem nestas caixas?"

"Não sei. Estavam ali no canto."-Milo respondeu indiferente.

"Que? Isso é roubo!"-Aioros quase deixa tudo cair.

"Me recuso a opinar sobre isso."-diz Shaka andando na frente.

"Eu, idem."-suspirou Aiolia seguindo o cavaleiro de Virgem.

"Vamos agora, aproveitando que os seguranças estão olhando para a cara pintada do Shaka."-empurrando Aioros.

Entraram rapidamente no Shopping, mas o Cavaleiro de Virgem parou ao ver seu rosto refletido numa vitrine, depois correu para uma loja e observou bem os desenhos que fizeram e...

"MILOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"-gritou zangado.

"Hã...sentiram este cosmo extremamente agressivo?"-Milo perguntou aos outros.

"Sinto que o Shaka está furioso com você."-Aiolia apontou para o loiro que vinha pisando duro e bufando.

"Que idéia foi essa de pintar a minha cara?"-apontando para o rosto enfurecido.

"Como pode me acusar disso?"-Milo se fazendo de vítima.-"Você estava dormindo, podia ser qualquer moleque, sabia?"

"Só você para assinar seu nome!"-apontava para um local no pescoço com um desenho de escorpião e o nome do Milo.

"Que desenho manero. Este tem bom gosto!"-tentou disfarçar.-"Não colou, né?"

Aioros e Aiolia balançaram a cabeça em negativa.

"Corra."-disse Aiolia.

"E bem depressa."-emendou Aioros.

Diante do olhar de Shaka, Milo concordou rapidamente correndo para dentro do Shopping.

"Vou servir uma iguaria chinesa neste Natal."-dizia Shaka caminhando atrás de Milo.-"Fritada de Escorpião!"

"Me parece indigesto."-comentou Aiolia.

"E muito."-concordou Aioros.

Continua...

Pessoal, desculpa o atraso em atualizar este fic. Fazer comédias não é tão fácil assim, mas o capítulo seguinte não vai demorar, afinal...será o final. E terá spoiller do fic o Terceiro Selo. (com coisa que não adivinharam em parte o final ¬¬)

Beijos e obrigada pelos reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tudo por um presente.**

**Capitulo 4:**

Uma cena pouco comum no Shopping de Atenas é a visão de um homem de longos cabelos loiros e rosto pintado de canetinha, perseguindo furiosamente outro, de cabelos rebeldes e azuis.

"Cadê seu espírito natalino?"-berrou Milo para Shaka.

"Ficou no Dia dos Pais!"-respondeu furioso.

"E se eu pedisse desculpas?"

"Eu teria piedade de você e lhe daria uma morte indolor!"

"E eu que achava que os budistas pregavam o amor ao próximo!"

Milo correu o mais que pode indo parar na Praça central onde se realiza o "teatro". Logo atrás deles, Aiolia e Aioros tentavam detê-los em vão.

"Isso é ridículo!"-dizia Aiolia.

"Concordo!"

"Mas eles podem se matar!"

"É uma probabilidade."

"Isso não é atitude de Cavaleiros de ouro!"

"Sim."-Aioros parou de correr.-"Quer milk shake de Ovomaltine?"

"Sim."-parou também de correr e seguiu o irmão a uma lanchonete.-"Você paga."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chegando à praça central.

"BRIGA! BRIGA! BRIGA! BRIGA! BRIGA! BRIGA!"-as crianças que assistiam a "luta" entre "Capitão Frio e Dr. Evil", incentivavam.

"Vocês realmente não farão nada para deter aqueles dois?"-Afrodite indignado.

"Não!"-responderam os outros.

"Mu!"-o Cavaleiro de peixes apelou para o sensato ariano e quase caiu ao vê-lo assistindo a luta comendo pipoca.-"Até você!"

"Eu estava com fome!"-desculpou-se.

"Não tem um cavaleiro que se preze a deter os dois?"

"Por que você não vai?"-perguntou Shura, bebendo refrigerante.

"E quebrar minhas unhas?"-olhou para as mãos, enquanto uma gota de suor enorme rolava no rosto de Shura.-"Fiz a manicure hoje!"

"Eu devia ter ficado calado."-resmungou capricórnio.

"Ei! Por que me olham assim?"-Afrodite encarando os olhares abobados dos cavaleiros.-"O fato de eu ter unhas bem cuidadas não quer dizer que minha masculinidade deve ser questionada!"

"Ninguém falou nada."-respondeu Saga.

"Mas pensaram!"-e apontou para Kanon.-"Você faz a pedicure!"

"EI!"-todos olharam para Kanon.-"É que eu tenho uma unha encravada!"

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!"-responderam todos com cara de nojo.

"Tá falando o que, Saga? Você..."-Saga tampa a boca do irmão.

"Se não se calar, os gêmeos ficam órfãos!"-ameaçou com a voz de Ares.

"Fala, Kanon!"-incentivou Shura.-"Qual é o segredo cabeludo do Saga?"

"Vamos mudar de assunto?"-pediu o geminiano.

"Não sei se devo falar."-Kanon se divertindo.

"Não deve!"

"Fala!"-incentivaram os outros.

"Bem..."

"Fala e eu realizarei meu sonho de ser filho único!"

"Ah...Qual é o mal de usar cueca samba canção de seda?"-Kanon riu do irmão ficando vermelho.

"Você está morto!"-pula no pescoço de Kanon, mas Aldebaran o segura.

"Qui é qui tem a cueca do tio Saga?"-Kenny pergunta pro irmão.

"Num sei...deve ser mais engaçada que a de oncinha do papai!"-começou a rir.

Todos arregalaram os olhos ao escutarem isso e olharam para Kanon.

"Foi presente do dia dos pais!"-defendeu-se o ex-marina.

"Sentiram o ar ficar mais frio?"

Mu perguntou e todos olharam para o palco apreensivos. Kamus estava elevando seu cosmos, pronto para congelar Máscara da Morte.

"Faça suas preces, Cavaleiro de Câncer!"

"Você já era, Picolé de Aquário!"-apontando o dedo que começou a brilhar.

"NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"-gritaram os cavaleiros em vão.

"Pare e morra com honra, Milo de Escorpião!"-Shaka ameaçou.

De repente, Milo apareceu correndo, derrubando todos pelo caminho em direção ao palco, acabando por atropelar Kamus e jogando-o ao chão. Com o impacto, o Execução Aurora que seria disparado contra Máscara da Morte voou na direção dos outros Cavaleiros.

Mu teleportou-se, levando as crianças com ele. Os demais Cavaleiros, incluindo Shaka, ficaram congelados.

"Ops!"-disse Kamus sem graça.

As crianças que viram a cena ficaram boquiabertas e depois vibraram.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Viva o Capitão Frio!"

"Ops? OPS!"-Máscara da Morte berrava.-"Podia ter congelado minha filha!"

"Congelou os caras!"-Milo espantado.-"Quando eles saírem dessa vão te pegar!"

"Se eles saírem dessa!"-falou Kamus com frieza.

Mu reapareceu, com os gêmeos e Ângela.

"FAZ DE NOVO!"-pediram os meninos e Mu suspirou.

"Papai. Dá pra me escutar agora?"-pedia Alexandre.

Kamus olhou para o filho, e suspirou. Percebendo o papel ridículo que estava fazendo querendo impressioná-lo, para compensar a falta que havia feito a ele.

"Sim, filho. Pode falar."

"Pai. O senhor não precisava se vestir assim. E nem de Papai Noel para mim."-Kamus ficou boquiaberto, ele sabia?-"Não quero presentes e muito menos brinquedos do Capitão Frio. Ele é ridículo!"

"Mas ele não é o seu herói?"-espantado.

"Era! Quando eu tinha cinco anos."-respondeu o menino.- "Eu só quero que o senhor fique mais tempo comigo."

"Peraí! O Barbudo que me chutou era o Kamus?"-Máscara ficou indignado, mas Mu pediu que ele se calasse com um gesto.

"Pra que eu quero um super herói de mentira se eu tenho o senhor, que é de verdade!"

Kamus colocou a mão sobre a cabeça de Alexandre, e deu um discreto sorriso. E em seguida o abraçou. Um flash de uma máquina o fez olhar para a platéia, onde Aioros sorria, com um copo de milk shake na mão e tirando fotos suas e de Máscara da Morte. Foi aí que notou o quanto estavam ridículos com aquelas roupas.

"Sorriam! Esta vai ficar pra história dos cavaleiros!"-falava Aioros.

"Pelo menos a de Barney escondia meu rosto!"-murmurou.

Aiolia cutucava as "estátuas de gelo" que eram os cavaleiros e olhou para Kamus.

"Vamos deixar eles assim?"

"E! Vocês"-vários seguranças do Shopping chegaram naquele instante.-"Que bagunça é essa que fizeram aqui? Como congelaram estes caras? Destruíram o palco! Arruinaram o show e..."-apontou para Aioros.-"Eu não te expulsei daqui, tarado das calcinhas?"

"Eu...NÃO SOU TARADO! FOI UM MAL ENTENDIDO!"-Aioros respondeu vermelho de raiva, sob os olhares surpresos de Mu, Kamus e Máscara da Morte.

"QUERO QUE ARRUMEM ESTA BAGUNÇA!"-ordenou o segurança em seu limite.

"Está bem. Afastem-se."-Kamus concentrou seu cosmo para descongelar seus companheiros.

Enquanto isso, Mu entregava ao segurança chefe do Shopping um cartão da Fundação Graad, explicando que tinham um seguro que cobria eventuais prejuízos causados por eles.

"A gente tem seguro?"-Aioros cochicha para Máscara da Morte.

"Agora tem."-responde o italiano.-"É só a deusa não saber disso."

"Ah."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cavaleiros descongelados, os demais apenas esperavam que eles se recuperassem (e parassem de tremer de frio) para irem embora.

"ATCHIM..."-espirrou Shaka.-"Eu ainda me vingo de você, Milo. Minha cara está pintada e...ATCHIM...estou resfriado por sua causa!"

"Er...desculpe?"-pediu Milo sem graça.

"Vamos para casa."-disse Saga.-"Cansei de shoppings!"

"Eu nunca mais venho ao Shopping com vocês! Olha o meu cabelo!"-Afrodite queixou-se.

"Fora o fato de sermos congelados. Ver Aioros pagar o mico de ser tarado valeu a pena."-disse Shura.

"Valeu a pena ver Kamus e Giovanni usando cuecas em cima de calças de naylon!"-ria Aldebaran entre um espirro ou outro.

"EI!"-protestaram os dois.

"E tenho tudo gravado em vídeo!"-Kanon com o filme que pegou da adolescente que filmou tudo.

"Não acredito!"-Kamus escondeu o rosto entre as mãos.

"Veja pelo lado bom."-disse-lhe Kanon.

"Tem lado bom?"-indagou o francês.

"Com o filme comigo, não corre o risco de colocarem ele na internet ou em algum programa de televisão de pegadinhas."-explicou o ex-marina.-"Mas que todos do Santuário vão ver..."-sorriso maléfico.

"Cadê nossas roupas?"-Máscara incomodado com a roupa de vilão que usava. Já Ângela se divertia, puxando a antena do capacete do pai.

"Estão comigo."-avisou Mu.-"Querem a gente longe do Shopping que nem deram tempo para que se trocassem."

"Eles podem fazer isso na van!"-avisou Shaka, irritado.

"Minha maior alegria é o fato que este incidente não foi visto pelas garotas."-Milo suspirou.-"Já pensaram?"

"Elas não iam deixar a gente esquecer deste dia."-suspirou Saga e depois olhou para o irmão surpreso.-"Você tem mesmo uma cueca de oncinha?"

"VAMOS ESQUECER O ASSUNTO?"-berrou Kanon, abrindo a porta da saída do Shopping.-"E daí que eu tenho cueca de oncinhas? Eu a uso somente com a minha esposa e..."-parou, estático diante dos jovens diante deles.

Eram os cavaleiros de Bronze e Dohko.

"Mestre Kamus?"-Hyoga apontava para o Cavaleiro de Aquário vestido de Capitão Frio. Boquiaberto.

"Máscara da Morte?"-era Shiryu quem apontava, surpreso.

Seiya ia fazer um comentário, mas Kanon fez uma carranca e ele desistiu. Depois olhou para os cavaleiros de ouro, seus amigos boquiabertos e não resistiu.

"Você usa cuecas de oncinha?"-perguntou Pégaso.

"Shaka, você sabe que seu rosto tá todo pintado e manchado?"-Shun perguntou.

"Como demoraram a voltar, Atena pediu que eu..."-Dohko não consegui parar de olhar para Kamus e Máscara da Morte.-"...que fossemos atrás de vocês e...o Dia das Bruxas já passou e o Carnaval não chegou. Que roupas são essas?"

"Ei, Kamus! Legal sua roupa do Capitão Frio!"-zombou Seiya, que se escondeu atrás de Hyoga diante do olhar fulminante do cavaleiro.

"Longa história, Dohko."-Saga pegou o caminho para a van.

"Vai ter filminho caseiro na festa de Natal para todos saberem o que houve!"-avisou Kanon seguindo o irmão.

"Filme caseiro o C&$&$#&!"-berrou Máscara da Morte correndo atrás de Kanon.-"Me dê esta porcaria!"

Shun ia dizer algo, mas calou-se. Acompanhando as risadas dos amigos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santuário...horas mais tarde.

Durante a Festa de Natal promovida pela deusa, os cavaleiros não tocaram no assunto Shopping Center, nem quando foram indagados por Saori ou suas respectivas namoras e esposas. Mas o fato dos Cavaleiros de Bronze rirem ao toda vez que viam Máscara da Morte ou Kamus, incentivados por Kanon que fazia piadas, só atiçava a curiosidade de todas.

Mas a gritaria promovida pelas crianças pelos seus presentes, fizeram as mulheres mudarem de idéia e apreciarem o divertimento dos pequenos. Também estavam encantadas pelo fato deles terem lembrando de seus presentes, e não era nada do que imaginariam que ganhariam.

Cada uma ganhou uma pulseira de ouro, com seu signo entrelaçado com o signo de um de seus cavaleiros, cravejado de pequenos brilhantes.

"Como conseguiu isso, Afrodite?"-Aioros sussurrou para o amigo.

"Acha que eu deixaria que vocês dessem presentes tão bregas para as minhas amigas? Sorte que o dono da joalheria era um amigo prestativo e me mostrou a coleção semana retrasada. Então quando vi a lista de presentes, a joguei fora e corri para lá. Agradeçam o meu bom gosto!"-vangloriava-se.

"Sei, sei..."-Saga concordou.-"Agora com licença, que vou namorar minha anja longe dos olhos curiosos."

"Um momento!"-pediu o pisciniano, entregando a cada um que "presenteou" a namorada com uma pulseira um papel.-"Aceito pagamento até mês que vem."

"QUÊ!"-gritaram todos ao mesmo tempo.

"Ainda bem que sou solteiro."-Aioros olhando a conta do irmão, que estava em choque.

"Acham que eu sou Papai Noel? E aproveitem que eu acabei de deixar todos com moral com as meninas!"-avisou Peixes saindo.

"É um ladrão!"-dizia Aiolia.

"Adeus parcas economias..."-Shura em lágrimas.

"Malledeto!"-Máscara conseguiu pronunciar depois do choque.

"Não tá preocupado com a conta, Kamus?"-Milo perguntou olhando para o amigo que simplesmente leu o papel e guardou no bolso.

"Não. O valor é irrisório!"

"Não podem ser tão materialistas!"-Shaka dizia calmo.

"Diz isso porque são herdeiros de pequenas fortunas."-respondeu Mu, rindo da situação.-"Como disse Aioros, ainda bem que sou solteiro!"

"Ainda bem que Dione gostou da pulseira...pois não vai gostar de termos que adiar o casamento..."-dizia Milo.

"De novo?"-todos perguntaram e ele baixou a cabeça sem graça.

"De novo..."-murmurando.

"A culpa é de vocês que esquecem datas tão importantes!"-resmunga Aioros.

"Precisamos resolver isso."-dizia Aldebaran, mas vendo Simone tão alegre com o presente.-"Ah, valeu a pena."

"Cadê o Kanon?"-Saga perguntou.

"Perto do DVD."-respondeu Aldebaran.

Máscara da Morte e Kamus se entreolharam e correram a velocidade da luz para impedir que Kanon colocasse a famigerada fita do Capitão Frio...tarde demais!

"Viva o tio Kamus! O Capitão Frio!"-gritavam os pequenos gêmeos para uma pequena multidão de oitenta e oito cavaleiros e amazonas...e convidados.

Fim!

\o\ Terminei! Antes da Páscoa...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH! (RISADA MALIGNA!)

Adeus! o/ e obrigada por lerem!

Fui!

Psiu...não é o fim não! Leia abaixo o Epílogo!

**Epílogo!**

Numa sala reservada no Salão do Templo do Grande Mestre, homens de grande poder e com a missão de proteger a justiça e a esperança na Terra, realizavam uma importante reunião!

"Natal?"-perguntava Saga.

"Certo!"-respondiam os outros ao mesmo tempo, anotando em folhinhas e agendas.

"Ano novo?"

"Certo!"

"Dia das Mães?"

"Certo!"

"Dia dos Namorados?"

"Certo!"

"Aniversários de Casamento, de namoros e afins?"

"Certo!"

"Então tá tudo certo!"-dizia Saga fechando a agenda satisfeito.-"Acho que anotamos tudo que é importante para não esquecermos de nenhuma data mais!"

"Saga..."-Milo ergueu a mão.-"Esquecemos dos aniversários delas."

"Droga, Milo! Não é pra esquecer."-abrindo a agenda.-"Todos juntos. Natal?"

"Certo!"-responderam todos desanimados.

FIM!

Agora sim é fim! (o dia que elas nasceram não é importante? Preciso conversar com um certo geminiano! XD!)


End file.
